


Snuggling the Demon Lord

by VioletStorm_fic



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStorm_fic/pseuds/VioletStorm_fic
Summary: Short and sweet one-shot of snuggling your lover Diavolo after he comes home
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 196





	Snuggling the Demon Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly because I wanted to write a cuddling scene  
> Reader is Diavolo's long time lover

It was almost time for Diavolo to come home from his duties at RAD. You shifted positions on the couch in the lounge connected to your bedroom, pressing your back into the armrest and curling your legs into the back of the couch to cover your legs with the blanket. With one of your favorite books in hand and your lover soon to replace it, you couldn't be happier- Diavolo always wanted to be in contact with you as soon as he got home. A thunk of the door made you smile, and you rested the book on the back of the couch as you looked to Diavolo as he came through the door. Your eyes connected with his immediately, and as you shifted to get up Diavolo quickly shook his head and walked toward you.

"Don't. I want you to stay right there." He murmured, his eyes glimmering with something warm. As he got to the couch and moved to rest his knee at your feet, Diavolo looked you up and down with the same mirth and warmth he always did. "Lay down?" Diavolo asks, gently tugging at your feet.

A grin starts making its way onto your lips as you started adjusting, wondering if your fate would be the same as always. And before you finished adjusting, Diavolo quickly moved you to a better position. The demon lord then plopped onto your chest with a 'whumph' and quickly wrapped you in his arms before nuzzling into your neck. The fur around his neck made you giggle as it was tickling you, but you were also giggling at your lover's antics. Diavolo was like a large dog who didn't understand his own size and constantly wanted to be in its owners lap. You moved to wrap your arms around him as well, sighing out happily as Diavolo pressed soft kisses onto your neck.

The first time Diavolo did this, you flinched and almost screamed at the idea of the demon suddenly dropping all his weight on you; but Diavolo stopped quickly and chuckled before reassuring you that he wasn't going to crush you. His wings were flapping behind him, and it was fascinating to see before he then dropped onto you with the utmost care- the wind beneath his wings held him back just enough not to harm you. From then on Diavolo usually took every opportunity with you beneath him to smoosh you into snuggle time, but it wasn't as if you didn't enjoy it. Being this close to him- when Diavolo could truly relax in your arms- were the moments you treasured the most. 

"You didn't flinch this time" Diavolo murmured as he adjusted to be on his side, rolling with you so you mirrored the position. "I did give you a good warning though." Diavolo said as he ran his hands up and down your back, continuing to press kisses to the front of your neck.

"I know what's coming, but it's the idea of being crushed is always scary enough to overwrite the fact that I know you won't crush me." Your hands were running through his hair now, carding through the soft, blaze colored strands. His gold-tipped horns continued to press into your cheeks here and there from the angle he was kissing your neck, but at least Diavolo was careful about it (who wouldn't be after nearly stabbing their lover?). 

"Mmm." Diavolo hummed before adjusting to where his face was close to yours now, and quickly pressed a kiss to your lips. You all but melted at the gesture, understanding the feelings and passion behind it before pulling back with him. Diavolo returned your soft smile with his own, sighing out as he relaxed into your touches more. Your hand moved to hold his cheek, and you moved your thumb across it lovingly as you properly greeted him with words. 

"Welcome home."


End file.
